Category talk:Customers
Hi, I'm rather new, but one thing I've noticed is that every customer page has the suggestable/unsuggestable items listed in these large paragraphs with, in most cases, parenthetical examples after each one. While helpful, it also makes it very slow-going to search for something. I'm suggesting, at the discretion of those who have already put all the hard work into this wiki, that it's reformatted so that instead of this: Weapons: One-handed swords (e.g. Slicer, Gladius, Long sword, Soldier's sword, Wakizashi, Zhanmadao), Two-handed swords (e.g. Ice brand, Excalibur, Claymore), Daggers (e.g. Main-gauche, Dirk, Mailbreaker, Steel blade, Fire dagger, Assassin's dagger), Hammers (e.g. Sledgehammer, Crushing sledgehammer, Orange hammer, Dark paladin hammer), Clubs (e.g. Crushing fist), Spears (e.g. Seeking tip, Voulge, Gungnir, Ranseur), Axes (e.g. Steel battle-axe, Cleaver, Labrys), Bows (e.g. Long bow, Ebony bow) We see this: Weapons: *One-handed swords (e.g. Slicer, Gladius, Long sword, Soldier's sword, Wakizashi, Zhanmadao) *Two-handed swords (e.g. Ice brand, Excalibur, Claymore) *Daggers (e.g. Main-gauche, Dirk, Mailbreaker, Steel blade, Fire dagger, Assassin's dagger) *Hammers (e.g. Sledgehammer, Crushing sledgehammer, Orange hammer, Dark paladin hammer) *Clubs (e.g. Crushing fist) *Spears (e.g. Seeking tip, Voulge, Gungnir, Ranseur) *Axes (e.g. Steel battle-axe, Cleaver, Labrys) *Bows (e.g. Long bow, Ebony bow) Or something to that effect. If it's okay, I'd be happy to do it myself as I go on my way, looking customers up as I play If you don't like it, no hurt feelings, I'll just leave it ^^ [[User:Missmoon99|Missmoon99] 00:05, July 22, 2011 (UTC) : I found just looking at a customer's picture and the item acceptance by class page a little at a time was a perfectly satisfactory way to achieve the goal of knowing what they would buy. : Add every little bit of information you think would help and use it later. I found really complex relations between customer and items should be used sparingly, since if I went in and edited every time I found out that I could suggest a knife to a soldier looking for a ring at a similar price with a good rate, but I couldn't suggest anything but a high quality scroll to an evoker looking for a ring at a similar price with a chance over 15%, it would need to be very delicately handled in order to assure that everyone understood this was a one pair only situation, because soldiers do not particularly like rings as much as a knife, and an evoker prefers a ring over any weapon, but scrolls are a better magic option. : What I want to say is, I'm for it. The customer pages don't really give me any useful information. Searching items seems faster so I can see if they have been added to the wiki yet. And if not I add in which customer or research line brought my attention to its existance. : ActiveUnique 00:48, July 22, 2011 (UTC) : :---- : For me, acceptance tables were very helpful in finding what can be suggest for each customer type. : Kubelsmieci 01:24, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, all I got out of that was "I'm for it," ahaha.